


Dear Hinata

by Space_ninja



Series: Forever Yours [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: "I'm not great at being selfish. I don't know how to tell people what I want."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Forever Yours [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Dear Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> This is soo short and very not good

Dear, Hinata 

I'm not great at being selfish. I don't know how to tell people what I want. So yeah, this is my attempt at that. I want to grow old, I want a family, a house, a job, all of it. But I also want to die, I also want to destroy my body and go back to not feeling. I think I want to die because it feels like my only option. I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to be afraid, I dont want to feel anymore. I'm breaking and God I don't know how to save myself. I cant do it this time. And that brings me to my most selfish desire, you. I want you. I want everything you have to offer. I want every drop of love you're willing to give. I want you because you make it all go away. I feel happy and safe in your arms, I don't want to die with you. So I know it's a lot to ask but can you come save me. 

Forever yours,  
Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing this!! :)


End file.
